1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby performing image display.
An aspect of the liquid crystal display is a liquid crystal material that is suitable to control the transmittance of light and obtain desired images. Particularly, according to the various uses of the liquid crystal display, various characteristics such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio, a wide viewing angle characteristic, a wide range of operation temperature, and high speed response are required.
On the other hand, there is a trend for the transmittance of the twisted nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal display to be increased as retardation (Δnd) of the liquid crystal layer is increased, such that a cell gap of the liquid crystal display and a composition of the liquid crystal layer may be controlled to increase the Δnd.
It may be easier to increase the cell gap compared to changing the composition of the liquid crystal layer, however a process margin of the light blocking member may be decreased due to the increasing of the cell gap, the response speed may be increased, the contrast ratio may be reduced, and the usage amount of the liquid crystal may be increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.